


learning to fly

by Gengar_stole_my_shoes



Series: Eternally reborn to start anew [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Love, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gengar_stole_my_shoes/pseuds/Gengar_stole_my_shoes
Summary: A series full of oneshots and stories involving one Richard John Grayson





	learning to fly

“I'm flying mama, I’m flying! Look! Look at me.”

The blue-eyed boy giggles and flings his arms out to the side. Leaning this way and that way from his position atop his father's shoulders. 

“I see that sweetheart,” his mother says with nothing but pure affection dripping off of the words.

“Do ya think I’ll be ready to fly like you and Papa soon Mama?” 

“Very soon little one.” Comes the reply from his mother.

His father sets the boy down and ruffles his hair affectionately. The boy laughs at this and swats the hands away to end the playful assault to his inky locks. 

His mother watches her two boys quietly with a warmth to her gaze that radiates all oh her feelings for her family. 

“Your father and I have been thinking dear,” his mother began after a few minutes, “it’s about time you join us in the sky.” 

The boy’s eyes widen comically and his mouth fell open in a gasp. He then began jumping up and down. 

“Do you mean it! Do you really mean it, Mama!” He exclaimed. 

“Yes, little one.”

The boy looked back at his father who shook his head up and down while chuckling. The boy took that as evidence enough that this was not a trick. He would get to fly for real. Just like his Mama and Papa.

“When do I get to start learning?” 

“Right now if you’d like,” his father said to him.

The answer was given in the form of the boy jumping to his feet and making his way over to the far side of the ring. With one last look at his parents for confirmation, he then began his climb up the ladder. One foot after another, one rung at a time, the young boy made his way to the top while his parents set up a net below.

As he reached the top he stood as tall and as straight as his six-year-old legs could manage. 

“What now?” He called down to his parents. 

“You learn to fall so that you can find the courage to fly.” 

The boy grinned and with his little hands raised into the air, he gave a shout of pure unfiltered joy and jumped. He tumbled through the air knowing that his net, his parents, would be there to catch him.

The boy didn't know this would be the first of many falls. The small, energetic, lively little circus bot hadn't the slightest idea what was yet to come for him. What challenges he would soon have to face without the safety of his net.


End file.
